1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawer slides and, more particularly, to a universal travel slide which operates in two directions to permit a drawer to be drawn out from either side of a cabinet. A variation of the universal travel slide of the present invention permits a drawer or table top to be fully withdrawn from the cabinet to a projecting extension in cantilever configuration. In both variations, an important feature of the new design is that the slide mechanism can be concealed in the cabinetry more completely than any of the presently available two-way drawer slide designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several two-way travel drawer slides in the prior art and presently on the market. In most designs, it is necessary to provide a notch in the drawer face to permit the slide mechanism to function as a two-way slide.
The present invention eliminates the need for providing cut-outs and recesses in the drawer face panel and permits a hidden drawer slide to be utilized for fine furniture.